


Unbreakable

by Sarahlightining



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anime, Death Note - Freeform, Fluffy Romance, Love, M/M, Manga, Matt - Freeform, Mello - Freeform, Mihael keehl - Freeform, Romance, mail jeevas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahlightining/pseuds/Sarahlightining
Summary: With one disaster after another and useless attempts to catch Kira. Mello and Matt come up with a plan that involves faking their deaths. They end up getting kira off their back for a little while however his reign of terror still continues. Questions still remain, hearts are broken and two boys just want a normal friendship back however their relationship may become more then it was thought out to be.





	1. Stars

{You are my star, but you aren’t an allusion. I see your depth and your flaws with your breakable mentality. I see your strengths and your weaknesses. I saw the true face that makes up you. You aren’t an allusion but if you were you would be mine. ~ Author Sarah Lightning

.

{Some people think of stars as delicate objects that is just because all we see is a beautiful light in the sky. We don’t see a burning ball of fire. We don’t see depth and the reality of the star. I suppose about you people could say the same~ Matt unbreakable chapter 1

 

 

 

 

MATT’S POV

It was around dinner time the sun had barely set making it have seemed like it could be touching the tip of a mountain. Most people were probably going to fancy rest runts and stuff like that. I said most people not me. I was sitting inside a very small apartment that I shared with a certain blonde. I was bored of watching and monitoring things like Mello had asked me to. What kind of life was this anyway? I looked at the camera screen once more to see the blonde Japanese girl Mello made me watch. I walked over to the window and looked outside. No sign of Mello yet.

                I lit myself a fresh cigarette and threw the old one on the floor with an old bag of chips. Me and Mello didn’t really care about how clean our apartment was. Looking back just two months earlier I had found out that the angsty blonde had joined the mafia. Mello has no chill he only cares about his chocolates and designer clothing. I grabbed my Nintendo DS and started playing the game “New Super Mario Bros.”

                Soon I heard the door unlock and the blonde walked in. If a gaze could kill Mello’s defiantly would. His icy blue eyes locked with my emerald green ones. Mello didn’t look pleased. “Matt!! You were supposed to be watching the cameras! Not playing Mario!” The blonde tackled me to the floor and grabbed my Nintendo.

                “Mello can’t I play my DS for a little while?” I looked into his eyes. I saw only coldness. Our experiences would destroy us and eat us away until we were nothing. Mello spoke again. “We are on a very tight schedule Matt!! You can’t afford to sit around you have to watch the cameras!” I sighed and looked at Mello. “Mello you get to go to the store and buy chocolate!”

“Matt you hate shopping.”

“That’s not my point Mello!” I sighed and looked at the ground.

I walked over to the sofa and sat back down. I accidently sat on something it was a half-eaten chocolate bar and it had started melting a bit. “Mello why the fuck is there a melted chocolate bar on the sofa?” I knew that Mello was going to pretend to be all innocent like it wasn’t his fault. It was totally His fault I don’t even eat chocolate! All the chocolate in this house belongs to him. As nice as Mello can be he never ever shares his chocolate.

“Maybe somebody left it there Matt.”

“Yeah somebody like you!” Mello was angry now it was unbelievably easy to agitate the blonde. “Why do you always blame me for the mess!? It isn’t always my fault!!” I sigh and look at him it seemed as if his icy blue eyes were on fire. They burned with negative emotion. “I don’t blame you for every mess Mello, but this chocolate is clearly yours Mello.”

“Whatever Matt.” Mello sat on the sofa and pulled out a new chocolate bar and unwrapped it. Most people might think somebody wasn’t doing well or something if they acted this way but for Mello this behavior was normal. I wondered what went through Mello’s mind. He could be a very interesting person because he isn’t always easy for me to read except when he was angry. When he was angry anybody that got too close could tell….

Mello took a bite of his chocolate and that seemed to relax him a little. When I say a little I mean a very small unnoticeable speck. Only people who have known him for years would notice. I sighed as I saw the blonde girl we were watching go to bed.

“Mello I am going to go to bed.” Mello looked at me with his eyes looking straight into mine. “Matt don’t you want to hang a little?” I yawn a little bit. “I am tired Mello I want to sleep.” Mello bites into his chocolate and then talks again. “You were perfectly awake a second ago Matt.” I sighed “Mello can’t I just go to bed?”

A FEW MINUTES LATER

                We were not going to bed. We were going to the bar. I wasn’t the one who made this choice Mello wanted booze and forced me to come. “Matt maybe booze will wake you up some.” I sighed at Mello “Mello I don’t want booze. I want sleep.” Mello looked at me. “I want to beat Near but that isn’t happening anytime soon so come on Matt.” Mello grabbed my hand and dragged me into the elevator.  He pressed the button that said floor one.

“Mello you are insufferable!” Mello smiled he might have taken that as a compliment or he was teasing me. I never knew what went on in his mind. “I know Matt.” We got in the car and drove to the bar. It was only ten minutes away, so the drive was no big deal. I yawned once more as we walked into the bar and sat down.

“Sit down Matty~” I sighed and sat next to him. “Mello can I get fries?” Mello smiled a little bit It wasn’t a big smile but still an improvement from his earlier mood swing. “Sure, Matt you can get fries if you want.”  I looked at Mello serious. “Mello don’t have too much alcohol because last time you had ten glasses and got so drunk I had to help your sorry ass.” Mello smiled “Oh yeah I remember that was fun Matty!” I sighed. “The next day you didn’t think the hangover was fun.”

“I will deal with it this time.” I gave him a warning glance “Mello I am just warning you that dealing with doesn’t just mean not complaining about the headache. Dealing with it also means you still have to do all your chores and things that you are supposed to do.” Mello looked at the menu “That’s fine Matt.” I knew very well that tomorrow Mello would come in my room with a ponding headache and take his offer back.

“Matt I am going to get a chocolate brownie too. If you want anything besides fries let me know.” I sighed. It was probably best to not get anything besides fries since Mello was having a brownie and probably a thousand acholic beverages. We were a little tight on money at the time. “Hey Matt, somebody is here to take our order.”

  
                “I will have Fries.” The waiter took out a piece of paper and wrote down what I wanted. Mello ordered a beer and a chocolate brownie desert.  Mello drank the beer quick and ordered a second one. “Mello don’t you have to go to the mafia tomorrow?” Mello looks at me. “Yeah so?” I sigh at Mello. “So, you have work tomorrow and you can’t get a horrible hangover.” Mello sighs. “It’s the mafia Matt people come to work with hangovers all the time.”

“I am just worried about you Mello. Are you ok?” mello looks at me he is giving me a weird look. “Matt I’m fine ok? Don’t worry about it.” His don’t worry about it reaction just clarifies that something really is wrong. “Mello what is going on? Are you doing something dangerous at work tomorrow and not telling me about it?” Mello’s look turns into a glare. “I told you I am fine Jeevas!”

“Ok! Ok! You don’t need to get so angry Mello it was just a question.”  Mello sat and drank another beer. “I just have a bad feeling about work tomorrow.” I look at him worried. “Why Mells? Does Rod want something from you?! Is he going to touch you?!” Mello looks at me a little surprised by my reaction. “Woah Matt calm down. I had to do him favors to stay in the mafia. Also, I don’t have a bad feeling about Rod needing a favor. It’s something else.”

“Eh? What else Mello?” Mello sighs. “It’s that fake L I think he is after me.” I frown “What about Near?” “I think that Near doesn’t want to bother anybody for now.” I sigh I hope the fake L isn’t after Mello but I under his point in it being highly possible. Mello orders some more beers and a few minutes later he is drunk.

“Mello we should go home and sleep.” Mello lets out a drunk Laugh. “That’s so funny Matt!!” I look at mello and take his beer. After that I pay for the check and get Mello into the car. “Mello!! Ii told you not to get drunk like that!!” Mello let’s out another drunk laugh as I look at him. “Well yeah but I don’t listen to people.”

I drive home and Help Mello get into bed.  Mello holds up his gun. “Hey, Matty, look what I can do!” I yank the gun out of his hand. “No guns while you are in this state! Also, what did I say about guns in the house!?” Mello laughs again. “You said I was allowed to have it in here.” “No, I didn’t! I said the opposite actually!!”  Mello sighs. “You are annoying me Matt.”

“I don’t care Mello!!” Mello tries to get up out of bed, but I push him back down. “No! I don’t trust that you aren’t going to do something dangerous!” Mello looks at me still drunk. “Since when did I do dangerous things?” I was a little annoyed with Mello now. “You constantly do dangerous things Mello!! You joined the Mafia!! You fuckin exist for doing dangerous things!!”

Mello starts to drift off to sleep.  I sigh as I look at the cute Mafia boy. I have a huge crush on Mello but if the angsty blonde found out my emotions would go crazy and I would die. I looked over at the now dark sky. There were no stars in the sky just blank, dark depth. Light pollution made the beautiful stars go away.

Some people think of stars as delicate objects that is just because all we see is a beautiful light in the sky. We don’t see a burning ball of fire. We don’t see the depth and the reality of the star. I suppose about mello people could say the same.

I drifted off to sleep resting my so-called stable mind but none of us were stable, anymore were we?

 


	2. Mornings

{Real friends understand your point of views not agree with them~ Author Sarah Lighting

{ Although I didn’t agree with him I understood his point of view. It made since Matt’s view made since~Mello unbreakable chapter 2

 

 

MELLO’S POV

                It was six in the morning. The sun was just rising on the vast horizon outside of our small, dull apartment window. I didn’t remember too much from last night other then I forced Matt to go out drinking and we did. It took a while for my brain to recollect all the events and memories of the previous night. I lay awake in my old, single bed. Matt was sleeping beside me in an old bed almost identical to mine except his sheets were Mario ones and mine were just black.

                I got out of bed and sighed as I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I couldn’t find my towel, so I went and got one fresh from the dryer. I got my designer leather outfit out of the closet and hung it for when I would be done showering. I had second thoughts about the shower causing me to switch it to a bath. I put some shampoo in the bathtub causing bubbles to start to appear on the surface. They were delicate and foamy white.

                I loved how I could see my refection in the surface of each bubble as I washed my body.  By now the bubbles had gone from small tiny white things to a tub full of bubbles each with a different shape and size. I grabbed my toothbrush and put some fresh mint tooth paste on it. The tooth paste was the 3D white kind mainly because I was very particular about the tooth paste I used. Matt however only brushes his teeth twice a week for five minutes each sitting.

                I don’t quite see how that works as a substitute for twice a day seven days a week but, if it works for him I shouldn’t worry about it. When he gets cavities, it will be his fault not mine. I stuck the toothbrush in my mouth and undressed at the same time I am good at multitasking. I brushed my top teeth for a good five minutes and my bottom teeth a good five minutes. After that I spit out the tooth paste and had some mouth wash. I finished by simply spiting the mouth wash into the sink. By now the bath was ready I turned off the faucet that the gentle, warm water was pouring out of.

                I relaxed in the bath for a while and then washed my body.  I put shampoo in my hair using the last of it. I scrubbed my hair really well then, I turned it to shower mode for a quick second to wash my hair the rest of the way. The bar of soap slid across my smooth skin gently as I washed and rinsed. After that thanks to my terrible hangover and insomniac mind I started falling asleep. Then suddenly Somebody starts banging on the door giving me a rude awakening.

“Mello hurry up! I need a shower too! I smell like…. Well I don’t know what I smell like, but it is disgusting shit!” I sighed as I rinsed off the bubbles and pulled the drain. “In a minute Matt! I still have to get dressed and do my hair you know!!” I could hear matt groan from outside. “Mello it takes you a whole thirty minutes to do your hair!”  I rolled my eyes. “Yes, Matt if you actually want a nice style it takes a while to do your hair.”  Matt’s hair style is either a simple boy style or an I don’t care style. Mine is a hot and sexy style.

I sighed and got dressed in my typical designer outfit. Matt was being annoying this morning the boy never took showers so why today? I walk out of the bathroom. “Matt! Why are you in such a mood this morning?!” Matt looked at me. “Me!? I just wanted to shower! YOU are the one in a mood!!!”

“WHAT THE HELL MATT!! I AM NOT IN A MOOD AND IF I AM IT IS BECAUSE OF SOMETHING YOU TRIGGERED!!!” Matt glares at me. “What is all this random anger then if it isn’t a mood swing or something?” I glare at Matt eyes full of ice and emotion “It is nothing then! Or something that isn’t your business!!” Matt sighs “I live here too! It is my business when I get to use the restroom!!” I walked down to the kitchen. Matt was right I was having a mood swing I just didn’t want to admit I was wrong.

I got out two frozen waffles out of the freezer and chocolate syrup. I walked over and put on an episode of Kira’s kingdom while I waited for my waffles. The waffle machine beeped so I went to go get my waffles.  After getting my waffles I returned to the sofa with waffles and chocolate syrup in hand.

Matt came down with a towel on his head. He sat next to me. “Don’t you want breakfast Matt?”

“Naw Not hungry.”

 I looked at him “Ok but go complaining later that your day was awful because you didn’t eat a breakfast.” Matt looked at the tv. “Fine by me Mells.” We sat and watched Kira’s kingdom. “People are so fuckin stupid believing this Demewaga crap.” Matt looked at me. “It is stupid to even watch this crap Matt.”

“You are watching it Mells!”

 I glared at Matt. “Yeah but not because I really want to sit through an hour of this crap! It is for research purposes towards the case!”

“Ok! Ok! I get it Mells.” Me and Matt sit silent for a while as I pour half the container of chocolate syrup on my waffles. Matt was staring. “I don’t understand your crazy chocolate addiction.” I glared at him “You don’t need to understand Matt you just need to accept it.” “Fair enough Mells.” Matt gave me a serious look.

“Hey Mells.”

“Yeah Matt?”

“Why are we doing this Mello? Why are we catching Kira anyway? You, Me, Near and like L did. The only thing we are doing is putting our lives at endless risk. We must remember that L died attempting the same thing you, Me and Near are attempting! Is there really any point here Mello? We have already determined that Kira Kills by super natural means.”

I looked at Matt I mean of course I disagreed with him! Of course, there was a point many points actually! For the greater good of the world, to beat that sheep boy and to avenge L. Although I did understand his view on this because at the same time it made perfect since. “Matt if you don’t want to work on this case I am not forcing you into anything.”

“I want to help you Mello!”

I smiled at Matt I knew that is what Matt would say he is a loyal dog. I looked at the tv as Kira’s kingdom flashed off. “Matt, I have to leave for the mafia now.” Matt smiles at me, “Ok Mello.” I walked out the door smiling, Matt may no always agree but he gets my point of views.”

               

 

 

 

 


	3. Attack On Mafia

{you can always pour your heart and soul into something if you feel confident enough to succeed. ~ Sarah Lighting 

 

MELLO'S POV

 

I was driving to work at this point. I had just run out the door earlier pretty much. Maybe today I should fuckin skip the mafia. Whenever I am feeling angry I am more likely to be stupid. I didn't apologize to Matt for our disagreement earlier. Matt wasn't some dumbass girl who wanted to sit down and have an apology session with me.  I mean I guess I was apologetic enough he agreed with me in the end. I sighed my hands on the car wheel. What had I done in life to deserve so much stress? Could I still believe that the great god could be merciful?

Maybe if I calmed down a little bit thing would start going a little better. I should give that thought up I am not a calm person. Matt says I am a volcano of emotions.  I sighed for some win was already missing Matt. I had just left the house like ten minutes ago how could I already miss him?  I don't want to get emotional like a fuckin baby.

I grabbed my phone and texted Matt I don't know what led me to do that. What would Matt think? Would he think I am an emotional little baby? I saw the little dots that meant he was responding on my screen. " Fuck he is already responding!"  I looked at the text that came up on the screen. "Hey Mello, you never text this early in the morning is something wrong?"

I felt tempted to text back 'yes!! Something is wrong! I am feeling weird about you!' I didn't do that though. I would never do that. Matt would think very low of me if I did that. "No Matt everything is fine I was just in the mood to text." If reading words in a text from a phone could have emotion Matt's texts certainly did. 

"Oh, I see..." I looked at that for a little while? Why had he typed those three little dots? Is he sad? For some weird reason my brain couldn't seem to process the thought of him being sad. I had to use all my will power left to not turn this fucking car around and go back to the fucking apartment.

When I arrived at the mafia nothing there seemed off. I mean it didn't seem off for the mafia anyway. If this were a normal place nothing here would be socially expectable. My boss Rod Ross was sitting on the sofa like normal. I can easily compare the mafia to talking to internet people. In both circumstances you often use fake names and say things you don't always mean to each other like internet friends don't really mean their role plays so... "Hey Mello."

"Good morning Rod."

"Have a tough morning getting here? You are ten minutes late!"

I stared at the clock. Fuck. I didn't even realize I was ten minutes late! I didn't even realize I was late at all! I am normally so on top of things like that not that I always care but I am still on top of it!!  I couldn't let Rod know I was having a glitch in my system or anything like that. I had to pretend everything was fine. "My apologies boss."

"Hmmm ok Mello but don't let it happen again!" 

"Yes boss!"

I went to sit on the sofa waiting for Rod to give me chocolate bars he still owed me for when I did him any type of favors.  "Rod you owe me chocolate!" That was a mistake. I hadn't meant to blurt it out like that! I don't want these people to think of me as needy or demanding I need to come across as tough. "Somebody is demanding today aren't they Mello."

"Well you owe me, so I expect to have my chocolate! You are the one who so desperately needed me to do all your chores on Tuesday!! If you want any kind of favor from me I expect to be payed!!"

" You sure are acting demanding Mello. Are you ok this morning?"

"Of course!!! Why wouldn't I be ok?!"

Rod sighs and looks at me for a while before glancing back at the wall. "Right... Anyway, down to our usual things. Let's make sure everyone is here."

A girl named Marisa stood up I didn't know her very well we almost never talked. She had long blonde hair and wore a leather jacket. Maybe the main reason we didn't talk was because she looked like the second Kira Misa Amane and that didn't put me at ease.

"We don't need a roll call Rod! We aren't fucking kindergarteners!!" Rod stared At Marisa for a little while after that and then he spoke. " it is needed Marisa to make sure everyone shows the hell up!! I need to know who is sick and who is leaking information!!"

The whole room fell silent before we started talking again. I paid no attention in other conversations I only payed attention to my own thoughts. I looked at my phone to see no texts from Matt and that made me upset for some reason. It's like I was longing for a text from Matt.

I looked up and Rod stared making a face. "Boss??" Rod and a few other men in the mafia collapsed.  A mafia guy named Raye ran over to check their pulses. "Well?"

"Mello they are dead it must be a heart attack. Kira has come for us!!" Marisa screams as Raye puts on a helmet and runs down to the main room soon after that he suffered a heart attack as well.

"Marisa!! James!! Get the notebook and bring it to the control room!! I need to see what is going on!" 

"Yes Mello!"  I run up to the control room and see Snyder lying on the floor dead. How many of our members did they kill? Matt what if they killed matt?! I was thinking too much Matt wasn't in the mafia so why would they go after him? How could they even know about him? That thought put my mind at ease. I grabbed a grenade and ran to the camera maintenance room. James was in there with the notebook and another mafia guy who's name I didn't know.

"She's dead, isn't she? That girl Marisa."

"I don't know Mello I lost her in the crowd I can only assume Kira killed her."

Soon I heard the door start to open. "Guys hide!" Under my command the guys hid. An old looking guy walked this was the father of suspect light Yagami. He had the notebook in his hands.

"Mihael Keehl That is your real name Mihael Keehl!"

Shit. This guy had the shimagami eyes if I couldn't think of something soon I was a goner. I looked down at the grenade in my hand. "If you write anything in that notebook then this building is going down." I knew this would probably kill me too, but I decided I would rather die at my own hands then the hands of Kira.

" I wrote your first name it will only take me a minute to write the rest!"  I looked at James who was hiding in a corner.  "Get the notebook!!" James shot lights father at my command and he dropped his pen but not the notebook. "He won't let go of the notebook!!" After a few seconds I got the notebook and burned the page with my first name. 

I took out the grenade. I hope you forgive me for what I am about to do Matt. I threw the Grande and the building exploded into flames. So, fire got on my face as the building exploded and I went flying. Luckily, I landed in a pond I quickly got the fire off of my face, but it had already done its damage. Blood poured down my face as my vision blurred. I saw a figure run up to me.

"Mello?!" The figure picked me up and ran to the car "ma..tt..." and with that I blacked out.

 

 

 


	4. Heal Or Break

“Never take friendship for granted. A true friend will always save you while a fake friend won’t care.~Author sarah lighting

 

MATT’S POV

 

                I Opened the door of our small apartment building, but nothing felt the same. I normally walked in with a very lively special blonde. Or I walked in alone only to see Mells waiting for me on the sofa eating chocolate and or drinking soda. This time I walked in with the same blonde only not so lively. Blood was pouring down the face of the lifeless blonde as I set him on the sofa. It took a minute for me to grasp how severe of a situation we were in. Mello was dying, and I was useless.

                I sat down next to Mello with about twelve bags of burn and blood loss treatments from the closest drug store. Mello was a wanted criminal for as long as Kira was in charge. If I took mello to a local hospital info would be sent to Kira and mello would die. At least with me he had a chance but a small one. I wasn’t giving up on mello till his fucking heart stopped. I applied the burn treatment to his face I wonder what mello might be thinking or dreaming right now.

 

MELLO’S DREAM

“Where am I? Did I die?”

I looked around this place seemed awfully familiar. Is this whammy’s? I looked over and saw near doing a puzzle and matt playing a Nintendo. The sun was barely shining. I remember this. This is the day I left whammy’s this is the day I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. A small blonde boy walked in it was me. “Matt! Sheep boy! We need to fucking talk!”

“Please don’t call me sheep boy my name is Near.”

“I fucking know Near!!”

I had a bag slung over my shoulder. “What’s with the bag Mells?”

“I am leaving this intuition! The longer we stay the longer we are fucking trapped! I am going for a better life, a free life.”

“You can’t be serious!!”

“I am dead serious Matt. I just wanted to tell you two that you both shaped my life and who I am weather it was for better or worse I would like to say thanks. Thanks for making me relies what I really want in life.”

“Don’t leave me mello!!”

Matt starts to cry. As I see myself walk out Near looks shocked and doesn’t say a word. “If this is about not becoming L Mello we could always be L together...”

“This has nothing to fucking do with that Near!   I want to live life my own way.”

I walk out of the room leaving Matt crying and Near speechless. “Perhaps if the three of us…. If there is supposed to be something between the three of us fate will have us meet again. I strongly believe that.” I walked out the door into the pouring ran clutching a ticket to California that I bought using Rodgers money (Without permission of course) I started to run crying I am ready for this. I am ready to live my own life. I am ready. I looked at everything through my sleep and started speaking without consent

I…am…ready...

I…am... ready...

I…am…. not…ready

Then my mind went blank.

 

MATT’S POV

I made Mello into a messy living mummy. My work would never be pleased by scholars and it would never get an award for neatness, but it was enough to keep mello living and that is all that mattered to me.  I had managed to get some needles for a time like this I also had a clean bag. I started taking blood from myself it was lucky I had to take that medical class in whammy’s during the schedule switch because nothing else was fucking available. It was also good that someone with O+ can give blood to someone with A+. After I drew the blood from myself I put everything in clean syringes and put it into Mello.

                Mello was out of it he didn’t even wake when I stabbed him with the needle. Everything was done so I just had to wait. I walked over to the pantry and looked for something I could quickly heat up for dinner. I saw some cans of Vegetable soup in there. I took out two and heated them up on the stove. I sighed. I missed mello what would I do if mello didn’t make it? Would I survive the funeral? Burring my precious Mello’s body in the ground like that?

                My precious Mello?! What was wrong with me?! Mello wouldn’t ever date someone like me! Mello would probably go for the sexiest person that would take him and I think Mello is straight. What would Mello think of me if I told him I was BI. I sighed I was worrying too much Mello had me too worried after the soup was done heating up I went to sit next to Mello. It was too quiet here without Mello. Too soft without him. If Mello ever woke up I would confess my love for him once he got better. I swear I fucking swear I will make him mine! Just then Mello’s eyes snapped open.


	5. Awake

{Some people don’t realize the dangers of the world, so they don’t worry, and some people realize it so much they over worry.

 

MELLO’S POV

                I Had been seeing nothing but black. The darkness turned to light as I looked around the room at my hazy, blurry surroundings. How could I have been so stupid? It was clear from the start that there would be nothing but countless failler in my plan with the mafia. Yet I went forward with the plan anyway. Why had I done it? Perhaps that was a question that even I didn’t know the answer to. My vison was becoming clearer now. I saw Matt looking at me.

                I looked around the room to see where we were. Matt was lazy, but he wasn’t dumb, so I was sure we weren’t at a hospital. I recognized everything around me we were at our small apartment. I looked at the bags of health stuff on the floor. Matt must have spent our monthly food bill on that. “Mello can you see me?” I don’t know why but perhaps the most comforting thing was hearing his voice. “Yea I can See you Matt.”

“Good. Does anything hurt?”

I was surprised to the fact that I felt next to no pain in my face or upper arm. Matt must have really worked hard on my wounds when I was pasted out. “Not really Matt.” Matt smiled. “That’s the best thing I heard all day. I was so worried about you.”  That made me happy the fact that he was worried about me so much I smiled a little.

“Thank you for taking care of me Matt.”

“Of course, Mello. You’re my……. Best friend.”

“Yeah of course.”

I got weird vibes when he said the word best friend it was almost like he wanted to say something else. What else could Matt have wanted to say to me? We are best friends, right? “Mello, I made some vegetable soup if you want some.” I smiled “Sure Matt.” Matt got up to go get some soup. I moved my arm and that made it hurt like hell “SHIT!!!” Matt came running in. “MELLO! Are you ok?!”

“Yeah Matt I am fine it just really hurts when I move around.”

“Try not to move around too much Mello.”

“Yeah ok I will try Matt.”

                Matt smiled. “Good Mello. I will be back with your soup Mello.” I waited until matt came back with my soup it was in one of his Mario bowls that he bought the other day while food shopping. His excuse had been that they were on sale I let it go this time because they were only four dollars each and he did only buy four. I saw a cigarette on the floor he had promised to quit smoking however when he gets stressed he does smoke. Matt walked in with a bowl of soup. “I am back Mello.”

                I felt happy that he was in the same room again I didn’t want to be alone right now. I realized a problem how was I going to eat if I had to stay still? “Matt how am I going to fucking eat?”

“I will feed it to you Mello.”

                That made me feel weird inside. I can’t exactly describe the feeling, but it felt strange It was a happy kind of strange though. “Ok Matt.” Matt fed me the soup and then carried me to bed. Normally I would have told him I was capable of fucking walking, but I wasn’t sure if I really was capable of walking right now, so I didn’t say anything. I felt Dirty as fuck I needed a fucking shower. “Matt can I shower?”

“No Mello.”

“Why the fuck not?!”

“We need to wait a few days for your wounds to heal Mello. if you get them wet they could really hurt.”

“fine.”

                Matt put me on my bed and sat in bed next to me I sighed I was so fucking useless right now hopefully I would get better soon then I could defeat Kira and make him pay for what he has done to me. For what he put me through for what he put matt and near through and what he killed L over. Matt wrapped his arms around me. “Matt what are you doing?”

“Cuddling you mello.”

“Why?”

“You look like you need somebody to comfort you that’s all.”

                I am not too surprised sometimes Matt is just like this. He can defiantly be a cuddly type sometimes. I am never too cuddly. I yawned. “Sleepy Mello?”

“Only a bit?”

“Do you want to go to sleep?”

“I want to just lie here for a little while Matt.”

“Ok Mello.”

                Matt wrapped his arms around me and we just laid there for who knows how long nobody was keeping track or anything. Matt had fallen asleep and I decided it was probably time for me to sleep too. I looked at my laptop and programed into the security cams matt had set up on our apartment. I was curious about what happened when I was out. I saw matt taking care of me.  Saw Matt give me some of his blood just to keep me living. “Matt…. You didn’t have to do that.” With that I drifted to sleep.

 

MELLO’S DREAM

                I pulled Matt into a kiss. He looked at me his green eyes not leaving my blue ones. Matt was incredibly hot and sexy. I have never seen him this way before and I don’t know why I did now, but It was great. I loved Matt I would never fucking leave him.

“I love you mello.”

“I love you even more Matty.”

 

REALITY

                I woke up with a start. Did I just Fucking dream that?! What could this mean? Or more directly what does it mean? It can only mean one thing and nothing else. Holy shit I have a crush on my best friend! I have a crush on Matt!

 

               


	6. Wish For A Death Wish

{Sometimes people get so led by their thoughts of others it causes them to hurt themselves.

 

MELLO’S POV

                It has been a week since…. Well since I blew myself up. I only want to be helpful towards others. I am not really a bad person, am I? No, I am I need to stop telling myself this lie that I am not I see Matt walk in he smiles warmly at me. Matt is a good person. To be honest the line between good and evil is so thin that people often don’t see themselves crossing the line. They don’t realize that they are becoming a bad person until it is too late. Matt looks at me he must realize I am deep in thought. He stares at me. “Thinking about something Mello?”

“No.” I lie. “Are you sure Mello?”

“Yeah I am perfectly fine Matt.”

“I never said that you weren’t fine mello.”

I sigh and look into matt’s beautiful green eyes as he sits with me and smiles. From a distance matt must seem like such an innocent person. “Hey matt do you remember how we talked about solving this case at all costs?”

“Of course, I do mello we talk about that every fucking day.”

“Well I have a plan lets go out to eat and discuss.”

“Ok Mello.”

 

AT RESTRAUNT

MATT’S POV

                I wonder what plan Mello has. It is an explosive plan or a plan that involves one of us getting fucking killed. Mello loves suicide missions and it seems that within the past few months mello has been going on a lot of those kind of missions. Ok I kind of get it nobody ever said catching Kira was going to be safe and when I agreed to help mello out I knew this wouldn’t be safe. I don’t really care about Kira at all or what Kira does. I mean people are being killed and I acre about that it’s just what can a nineteen-year-old and twenty-year-old boy do to stop a killer with supernatural powers?

I looked at the blonde he always wore sexy clothing that was way too tight. I suppose to attract girls or something. It hasn’t been working on girls really, but it has been working on me like a charm the only problem is that if the sensitive blonde boy saw me staring at his ass I could consider myself dead…

Mello would think that I thought something bad about him if I stared at him too long especially because mello doesn’t know I am bisexual. That happened to be one of the few things Mello didn’t know about me. A waiter came and took us to a table as we were about to sit the waiter kissed Melo’s hand.

“Can I get your number?”

“Fuck off!”

Shit did I really just say fuck off? I was a goner I hope mello gets me a nice tomb at least maybe mello would feel bad and kiss my dead body’s hand. Fat chance. Mello was blushing because of that waiter girl in the sexy outfit. So many things could go wrong. What if that waiter was a serial killer? Or what if Mello was straight and the waiter was one of those ‘Traps’ like in anime where dudes look like girls?! “Ummm no thanks I have a crush on somebody else.”

“Oh, I see so sorry to bother you. Here is my number in case you just want to be friends, or you change your mind.” She handed mello a small piece of paper with a phone number on it. The number must have been to her cell or something like that. Mello got in the booth with me instead of siting on the other side. He leaned his head on my shoulder. I was going to try something it was a super risky move and I might die.  I reached my hand out to Mello’s head and stroked his hair. This is the part where I get killed it must be. Mello purred and moved closer.

I was surprised mello didn’t yell or say fuck off instead mello moved close to me I had no idea what was going on with him, but I liked it. Mello could be gentle once you got to know him. “So, Mello you wanted to talk about something?”

“Oh yeah I did Matt.”

“A plan to stop Kira, right?”

“Yes exactly.”

“Let’s hear it then Mello.”

“Ok Matt. So Near is planning to directly confront Kira.”

“A direct confrontation?! Is Near high or something?!”

“I don’t know Matt, but I have a way we can at least contribute to stopping Kira. Near has told me that there is a Kira one and a Kira two. Kira one is the main Kira and the fake L. Kira two is a random Kira supporter who obtained the powers of Kira from Kira one.”

“Who is Kira two?”

“I have no idea Matt I also don’t know the identity of Kira one for sure I just know he must have had A connection with the original L before L died. I think whoever Kira one is could have been seen as a Kira suspect in L’s eyes. L had nothing to do with the current Kira two I believe.”

“Ah I think I understand Mello.”

“Good it only gets more complex from here on out. So, Kira is a suspect by Near so Near has some of the people who are working with Kira one to keep a close eye on him and the women he lives with who is the person you have been watching on camera.”

“Misa Amane?”

“Yeah that’s right. Near also thinks that Misa Amane was once Kira two but gave up her death note for some reason anyway that information isn’t really important right now from the actions we observed from her and all the people watching her it’s safe to say that she is no longer one of the Kira’s nor does she have any knowledge of who the Kira’s are.”

“Ah I see.”

“Kira one only has one way of contacting Kira two at the minute without being discovered and that is through his spokesperson Takada.”

“So, you are saying that if this Takada women was out of the picture then it would make it nearly impossible for Kira one to contact Kira two?”

“Exactly Matt. Knowing this information I have a plan.”

“What is it mello?”  
“We are going to get miss Takada out of the picture. Tomorrow we will leave L.A and fly to Japan to do the kidnapping that night at a public speaking event Takada will be at. Near is currently in Japan and has an assistant going by the name Hale Linder working in disguise as one of Takada’s bodyguards.”

“But Mello Near’s agent is a former CIA, right? I would assume she is pretty well trained and wouldn’t let a kidnapping happen.”

“Hale and I have talked on the phone and she trusts me completely so this will work. Here is the plan You will drive in and create some kind of distraction. Then get out of the area as fast as you can and go to an address I will text you about thirty minutes later via phone. The police will be on the lookout for the car so there will be a motorbike that you can easily assemble in five minutes in the trunk you won’t need tools you will assemble the bike and ditch the car.”

“Are you sure this is safe.”

“Yes, Matt this is a well thought out safe plan we can do it!”

“Ok Mello.”

“As for me I will ride in behind you on my motorbike and convince Hale Linder to let Takada ride with me because it isn’t safe here. I will ride away with her and steal a truck and go someplace abandoned I will text you the address when I get there. We may get to question Takada about both Kira’s. However, I will not hesitate to kill her if she tries anything.”

“This sounds like a good plan, but we won’t die, will we?”

“Of course, not Matt I may be completely open to throwing myself into danger, but I would never put you in danger matt.”

                I could feel myself blushing at what Mello had just said to me. He would never put me in danger. I thought Mello was just danger prone, but it turns out that there are some people he would never risk, and I am happy to be one of them. “You will defiantly return to me right mello? The next time I see you, you will be alive and breathing and not a corpse, right?”

“I will be alive Matt think about it this way once we are done this you are done the Kira case.”

“What about you?”

“I may help Near a little with killing Kira if he asks for it but otherwise I am doing nothing else for this case.”

                I smiled me, and Mello would be done with the Kira case. This hellish nightmare and fear of death would finally be over! Then all the sudden I frowned. “Matt what’s wrong?”

“It’s just…. I want to still live with you Mello I don’t want you to kick me out.”

“Matt…I would never kick you out I love living with you.”

                Mello hugs me tight and gets cuddly. I love it when he is like this. “Hey Matt, maybe after the case we can get jobs and maybe afford a better place and live there together.” I smile and look at Mello in an affectionate way. “Yeah that would be great Mello!” After me and mello eat we walk home, and I get the courage to ask Mello something.

“Hey Mello, earlier with the waiter why did you blush? Is it because you thought she was hot?”

“No, it isn’t because I thought she was hot it was because of the way you acted protective of me.” I smiled at Mello as we walked these cobblestone streets for maybe the last time in our lives. I didn’t care what happened next as long as we both live because I have him.

 


	7. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello and Matt get ready to fly to japan. Sometimes they pack too much...

{Sometimes the best option is to listen and sometimes the best option is to go apart from the expected the problem is you never know when to part

 

MATT’S POV

 

                It was early in the morning and me and mello were waking up we had air tickets for a flight to japan that left in three hours and we had a few things to baggage check. What we mostly had to check was Mello’s designer clothing. I didn’t think all the cloths needed to come after all as long as everything goes to plan we would only be in Japan for five days. Mello didn’t need forty outfits for five days. “Mello are we really bringing all of that?” Mello looked at me while sitting on his suit case trying to shove It shut. “Well Duh do you expect me to walk around naked?!”

“Mello we are going to be there for five days not five millennia.” I laughed. “Shut your asshole Matt!”

“Sorry Mello I am only messing around.” Mello gave me one of his special eye rolls. “Sure, you are Matt.”

Mello called a taxi and we started to drive away. I looked at our little apartment as it vanished into the distance. It felt sad somehow leaving it behind. Mello glanced back for a second then just looked out the window. “hey, it’s ok Matt as you said we will be back in five days as long as this goes to plan. Five days isn’t long. Then we can live normal lives.” I looked at Mello and smiled. “yeah you are right Mello.”

We arrived at the airport as soon as Mello stopped talking. I wondered how much Mello’s outfits were going to cost us to fly. Me and Mello walked up to the baggage check and payed for Mello’s bags to be checked. Then we got in line for security. “Mello your bags costed us eighty extra dollars!”

“So, Matt? Is there something wrong with that?”

“Yes, Mello there is! You used some of MY cash to pay for your bags!”

“Don’t be so sore about it Matt. At least we aren’t putting our airplane bags on baggage check because god know how much pounds of electronics and chargers you put in yours.”

Ok Mello got me there. I did like my electronics a lot, but I tried to keep it to a minimum. I mean I left my Mac and PlayStation at home. So, I only brought My Xbox, my laptop, my phone, my I pad, my 3ds, my ds, my game boy and fifty games! I would be really bored! Apparently as long as Mello could wear ten outfits a day all was well.

Mello walked beside me as we picked up our tickets and walked to security. “Matt do you need any help with your bag?” I looked at Mello and smiled. I was grateful for his offer, but I could handle this. “No thanks Mello I am doing spectacular!” Mello gave me a suspicious look. “You don’t look like you are doing spectacular Matt. You look like you are struggling with your bag.”

We started walking to the front of the security line together. Mello was right I was struggling with my fucking bag, but I wasn’t about to tell him that! He already told me to limit the electronics to a minimum!  I have a very strong feeling that what he thinks is the minimum is different from what I think is the minimum.   We got to the front and the guard looked at us. “Tickets please.”

Mello handed the guard the tickets and his drivers license. “Name Please.”

“Mello Jeevas.” Mello didn’t break a sweat while saying his fake name. The same name was printed on his license, so nothing looked off. The guard looked at me. “Name please.”

“Matt Keehl” Nothing about my name seemed suspicious so we got to pass. We put our bags up and they went through the x ray machine. Me and Mello were checked for anything that might be dangerous and we passed through to wait for our bags. I saw Mello’s bag siting there waiting but not mine. Where the fuck was it?  I looked over at the place where they put the bags under suspect and there it was. “Maaaaatt why is your bag called out!!”

“I don’t know Mello. I am just as confused as you.”

“Did you leave a fucking cig in there? You know they don’t let cigarettes on the plane!”

“I don’t think so Mello.”

“Then a lighter?”

“I don’t think I left anything related to cigarettes in there.”

“Did you leave an old beer or coke in your bag they don’t let drinks past! They make you buy airport drinks!”

“Beer no coke maybe.” Mello sighs and looks a me slightly pissed. Somebody checked my bag and gave it back to me. Before they walked away me and mello stopped them. “Umm before you go I was just wondering why my bag got put aside.” The lady smiled and replied. “Because of all the electronics we had to check for bombs it is what we always do.” We walked away, and Mello sat my bag on a chair and unzipped it revealing all my electronics.

“MAAAAAATT!! I said keep it a minimum!!”

“Mello this is a minimum.”

“No, it isn’t!!”

After me and mello had our little disagreement we went to sit at our gate. I went to buy a coffee for both of us and went back to Mello. “Here Mello it is chocolate flavor.”

“Thanks Matt.”

“Of course, Mello,”

After a little while we got on our plane. Mello put his bag under his seat and held his coffee. I put my bag underneath my seat and then Mello leaned against my shoulder. I smiled as I looked over at mello. He looked so peaceful. “Hey Mello,”

“Hmm? Yeah Matt?”

“Our plan will work right Mello?”

“Of course, it will Matt.”

I could see Mello closing his eyes and fall asleep resting on my shoulder. “Have a good rest Mello.”

 


	8. Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys arrive in japan! Everything seems well intil matt has too much to drink at dinner (Dispite mello telling him not to.) What will matt do when he finds himself unable to do his duty?

{Time is precious don’t waist it.

 

MELLO’S POV

                The plane landed while I was listening to music and Matt was playing Mario. Matt was at the end of his rope he thought the flight was shit because of the screaming baby on bored. Matt practically ran off the plane. I had to try and keep up with him.  Matt stopped as he saw me struggling to keep up. “Man, that flight was shit Mello! Did you hear that screaming baby?!”

“Yes, Matt I did the whole flight herd it.”

“Kids are a disaster! They distract from Mario!”

                Me and Matt went over to baggage claim and got all the bags with my designer clothes. I always like to look decent. Matt really doesn’t care about his looks he only bathes when he is told to. Matt is very bad at self-care. After we got our bags from baggage claim we walked through the airport to the place where you wait for the car rental buses. Matt looked really bored and I was starving “I am sooo bored Mello! When will the stupid rental bus get here?”

“Matt how are you so bored already? We have been standing here for five minutes.” It was a fact. We had just gotten to the waiting place and Matt was bored already. He really didn’t have patience for much at all.

“My Nintendo died on the plane and I got no place to charge it up.”

“That explains a lot.”

                When the rental bus arrived, a guy helped me and Matt with our bags and we got on. Matt sat next to me on the bus. He liked to stay close in places like airports. With him you can’t really be sure if it is because he is bored, or he likes to hang with you because it could really be either one. Matt wanting to hang with you when he is bored and has no electronics is really no compliment. He will hang with anybody in a situation like that.

                Matt leaned against my arm. He was very cold. Winters here are not light. I could see each breath we took leave our mouths and Matt was shivering. He said he didn’t need to bring a jacket on this trip, so his dumbass didn’t pack one. I wrapped my jacket around Matt for the time being. Matt looked at me his cheeks red. I had no idea if he was blushing from cold, flattery or both.

                When the bus came to halt me, and Matt got our bags and got off. We walked inside the little building to find out what car we would be renting. We got the parking number and walked up to a nice-looking red car. “This car looks nice Mello.”

“It looks kind average to me.”

“I know it looks the same as any other car kind of, but it still looks nice. It got a wash.”

“Your hair needs to get a wash.”

“ow! Hurtful!”

                I chuckled a Little at Matt. He could be pretty funny at times. I looked at the time and sighed it was Eleven thirty at night. What place would still be open? Perhaps we could find a McDonalds or a coffee place that was still serving things this late. “Mello are we going to get food? I am really hungry I haven’t eaten for fifteen hours.”

“I am hungry too Matt I am trying to figure it out. I don’t know this area too well yet, so I need to figure out where to find a place.”

“Ok Mello please hurry up and find something! I am so hungry!”

“I am trying to find a good place Matt.”  
                We drive for a while until we stumble across our hotel. I can hear my own stomach calling out for food as I lift our bags from the trunk.

“I thought we were going to find an eating place Mello!”

“Well I didn’t find anything good. Let’s check in then we can see if there is a place inside the hotel or if we can get room service.”

“Ok fine Mello.”

 

                We go to our room and leave our stuff there and go to a restraunt in the hotel.

 

MATT’S POV

                The restraunt was very nice. They had lots of choices that varied from chicken to salad but what I really needed was a few shots. Mello had told me to lean back on the alcohol because of tomorrow but I had my ways of sneaking booze. I was going to get a beer and secretly ask them to put three shots in it. Sorry Mello but I have my needs.

“What would you like to order?”

“I will have a beer and some ribs please I would also like your chocolate brownie desert.”

“Excellent choice and for your young man?”

“I will have a beer and a salad with an ice cream desert.”

“Great choice coming right up.”

                As our waiter walks away I get up. “Where are you going Matt?”

“The restroom.”

“Oh, ok be back soon.”

                I catch up with our waiter and he looks at me. “Did you need something else?”

“Yeah I was wondering if you could mix like three shots in with my beer I really need some hardcore booze. Just don’t tell the guy I am sitting with about this. If you say anything about this to him I will not give you a tip and I will get online and talk about how your service is poor. Understand?”

“Yes, I understand.”

                He walked away to go get me and Mello’s drinks and I smiled to myself. Mello was full of it I could handle some shots. After I went back me and mello talked about our plan some more then the drinks came. I drank my beer then requested a water so mello thought I was listening to him. Soon our food came, and we ate.

                Mello seemed to enjoy his ribs, but he enjoyed his brownie so much he ordered another one. “These Brownies are really good matt you should try one!”

“Maybe tomorrow I will.”

                We went to our hotel room afterwards and mello fell asleep really fast. My head was pounding. Mello was right about the booze. I knew there was no way I could do the plan tomorrow, but I couldn’t tell mello that. I knew what I had to do. I had the number of a hitman who looked just like me. Mello had given me his number a long time ago.

                Apparently, this dude was in the mafia and was Mello’s debt. Mello said when I had an emergency I should give him a call. That time was now. I called him and explained everything.

“So tomorrow before you go to throw the smoke bomb for mello we will switch places.”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“All I have to do is throw a smoke bomb for you and drive away?”

“Yes.”  
“You are going to pay me, right?”

“Yes, I will pay you five hundred dollars just like you requested.”

“Sounds good I will meet you up tomorrow before you leave with mello. We will lie that you have lost your voice due to sore throat, so Mello doesn’t know I am not you.”

“Yeah that sounds perfect. This job is very important to mello you are certain you are capable?”

“Of course, I am! Anybody can throw a smoke bomb.”

“Good. Have a good night see you tomorrow.”

                I knew mello would be furious with me after he found out what I did. I knew mello wouldn’t speck to me for a week or so, but he would get over it. I knew I couldn’t let myself die because I want to be a part of Mello’s perfect world

 

               


	9. Plan In Action

{Try what you can and do what your best at.

 

MATT’S POV

                I woke up my head pounding. Today was the day that me and Mello had to kidnap Takada more like Mello and my double. I sighed as I rolled over in bed looking at the sleeping form of Mello. Mello was so beautiful when he is sleeping. His icy eyes closed and his golden blonde hair over his face. I felt a little bad knowing I wouldn’t be doing what Mello wanted from me today.

                Would Mello hate me after this? I couldn’t possibly drive in this condition. I just hope Mello will understand. I looked over at Mello once more as he started to open his eyes. “Good morning Mello. Did you have a nice rest last night?” Mello smiled warmly it almost seemed romantic for a second but that was only an illusion. I knew Mello and acting romantic didn’t mix.

                “Good morning Matt. Are you ready for later today?” I was confident Mello wouldn’t see through my lies today. “Yeah I am ready Mello. This will help us catch Kira, right?” Mello smiles at me warmly. “That is the plan Matt.” Mello got up and out of bed to go make himself a coffee. My gaze followed Mello. “Mello if you want I can buy you Starbucks coffee or something they taste a lot better.” Mello smiled.

                “A coffee morning wouldn’t hurt before later today.” Me and Mello got int our clothes and went out for coffee. We walked onto the street and over to the little Starbucks across from our hotel. The lady who was working at Starbucks smiled at us. “Aww what a cute couple!” Mello stared at her and I was blushing bad I was trying to not let Mello see. “We aren’t a couple we are just friends.” I didn’t know if I was seeing things or if Mello was blushing too. Me and Mello went up to order our coffees. Mello got a chocolate flavored coffee as I expected.

                My coffee was a pumpkin spice one. As soon as they gave us our coffees we sat at one of the little tables inside the Starbucks. The coffees were amazing. Mello drank his really fast and went to get another one. I sat at the table as Mello ordered another coffee.  Later we walked out together, and Mello got ready.

                I got ready too because Mello thought I was going with him. Mello was grabbing some handcuffs and got ready to get on his bike. “You will be right behind me Matt, right?”

“Yes, I will but I think I am losing my voice…”

“Ok I understand Matt but you’re still going! Lost voice has nothing to do with whether you can shoot a smoke bomb!”

“Yeah I know Mello its just if you try to talk to me I might not answer.”

“Ok Matt as long as you do your job right it is just fine.”

                Mello left on his motorcycle and the guy who was switching places with me arrived. I gave him money and he hopped in the red car. Everything was going according to plan.

 

MELLO’S POV

                Matt drove up in the car behind me and I smiled at him as he smiled back. “Remember Matt just throw the smoke bomb then follow the rout I send you.” Matt simply just nodded. “Lost your voice Matt?” Matt nodded again. We approached the building with Takada and I saw Takada walking out with Linder. “Alright Matt goes!” Matt drove up and threw a smoke bomb and started driving away. I heard police yelling.

                “Follow the intruder! The rest of you go and Protect Takada!” I drove up and Linder somehow knew it was me. “Mello…” Takada looked a little worried as she stayed close to Linder. “Get on the motorcycle with that man he will keep you safe! Go!” Takada climbed on the back of my motorcycle as I started driving. Police followed us. I took a sudden turn into a dark ally as the police shouted. “He is getting away with miss Takada!!!”

                “What are you doing!?”

“Sorry lady Takada you are coming with me.” After a while of riding we pulled into a delivery truck garage. The back of a delivery truck was open, and the hatch was down. I pulled my motorcycle into the truck and changed into a delivery uniform.  I took off my helmet and threw an empty box in front of Takada.

“Take off all your clothes and put them in here. Put your phone in there too.”

“C-Can I have something to cover up with?”

“Sorry miss but not while you undress I am suspsious you will try to pull a move or something. I know you are connected to Kira.”

                Takada started undressing and she pulled a little slip of paper out of her bra.

“Give me that!”

“give you what?”

“Don’t play dumb with me miss! That page from the killer notebook! Hand it over!” I snatched the page f the killer notebook out of her hand.

“It isn’t from the notebook I swear!”

“Let’s prove it then!” I wrote on the page for takada to die in a fire. “There now if you don’t die we will know this isn’t the killer notebook and if you do die then it was.”

                A fire seemed to start out of nowhere and I jumped out of the truck with my phone I texted matt the address to come get me at and ran from the building. With that miss takada was gone.

i sighed as I looked at my phone for alerts. I looked at news stories and read the caption. “Dangerous person shot while speeding in red car trying to help kidnap Takada.”

i looked in horror and started to cry. I screamed as I didn’t  care who heard me. Matt was gone... my matt was gone.


	10. Love

MATT’S POV

I was watching tv as I switched to the news channel. The car that I was supposed to be in was in ruins. I saw my double on the street dead. I tried to process what had happened. He was dead my double.

I looked at my phone and saw an old text from Mello. It had a location on it an old church. “MELLO!” I got on a spare motorcycle that Mello left behind and drove to the site.

I had a Change of clothes in my bag for Mello and I was scared. What if Mello thought I was dead? What if something happened to Mello?! The thoughts only made me drive faster. I couldn’t think straight anymore. My mind couldn’t work right anymore. It was about to rain as I looked to the sky. “Mello where ever you are I hope you’re ok.”

I was driving as fast as the motorcycle could possibly go. I arrived at the church after a while. It was raining hard now. The building had smoke coming out of it as if it had recently been on fire. I was horrified. Was Mello ok? Had he been in the building when it was set aflame? I entered the building to see a delivery truck inside. I went inside the truck. The fire had started here.

I saw a body of a female on the floor it was badly burned and barely recognizable. The girl was dead now of course. I looked closer and saw that she resembled the body of miss Takada. Mello has definitely been here. “Mello!” No answer “Mello are you here?!” 

I heard sobs coming from the front of the truck. I went to the front and saw Mello curled up in a ball sobbing on the floor. “Thank god Mello I was so worried.” Mello looked up. “Matt?! Am I hallucinating?!” 

“No Mello I’m right here with you. You aren’t hallucinating.” Mello ran into my arms and cried hugging me tight. “How are you here matt? I saw your dead body on the news!” I started sweating this was the part where he got angry at me. “Well you see Mello...” 

Mello seemingly expecting I did something that I should have done sighed “Ok Matt what did you do this time?” 

“I am so sorry Mello! That night we went out and you told me not to drink anything I had the waiter sneak booze into my beer! I started getting a horrible hangover and thought something bad would happen if I went today so I hired that hit man who looks like me from your old mafia connections! You gave me his number and told me to call him if I needed help with anything like this in an emergency! This was an emergency and I thought I would die and that I might get you killed! I’m sorry Mello I’m a failure!” 

“Matt...” Mello leaned closer to me. “You have no idea how I felt when I thought you died. It was like my heart had been ripped out of my chest... I thought I might never see you again....”

” Mello your strong. You would have been ok without me.”

” how can you say something like that Matt?! I would be horrible without you. Sure, I’m smart but I’m too needy... I’m too forgetful... I have too many flaws...”

” you don’t have many flaws Mello. The way you are is perfect there’s nothing you need to change.” 

“Matt...”

” If after the Kira case I spent the rest of my life with you would that be ok Mello?” 

“it’s what I need Matt.”  Mello leaned closer as I wrapped my arms around him. “So, I guess booze really Was useful for once Mello. It was also useful the one time you said it would hurt us.” 

“Shut up Matt.” Mello leaned closer and pressed his lips against mine kissing me. I kissed Mello back. It felt so good his lips against mine. I was in heaven with him. The kiss didn’t last forever we soon parted. 

“We will do that more often I hope right Mello?” 

“Of course, Matt.”

Me and Mello stepped outside and walked out into the pouring rain together.

 


	11. Dancing in the rain

MATT’S POV

        I sighed as Mello lifted me into the back of his motorcycle. Our hotel was a long way from here. We didn’t even know if this thing would still start and it would honestly be a miracle if it did. Mello got a change of clothes from his bag for us both. “Ditch your old clothes Matt in case of police.”

        I knew that we probably should ditch our old clothes and ride away as if our lives depended on it. There was this one complication however ditching my old clothes meant getting naked. In front of Mello. Why was I so worried about this? I have been shirtless in front of Mello before and it meant nothing. I suppose things were different now that we confessed our feelings for each other.

        “ Well Matt are you going to change or what?” Mello was already undressing. Was this embarrassing for him too? Mello blushes slightly as he caught me looking at his chest as he slowly removed his shirt. Mello was very fit having been in the mafia. He had a six-pack but still looked skinny and slim. The rain hadn’t shown through his leather because of its natural black futures. 

        Mello turned the other way as he took his pants off. Somehow that seems to turn me on. I never would have thought of it as any more than typical before today or anything strange other than wanting privacy. Mello put on his new pants first. He wasn’t wearing underwear as usual he found them uncomfortable. Next, he put on a black shirt. It wasn’t leather like the one before just black.

        I started to undress myself as I took my change of clothes from Mello. I wasn’t sure whether I should turn around or what. I didn’t really need to hide myself from him or act insecure. It’s possible a few days before hand I would have like when packing before our plane for example. We didn’t know our feelings then. We didn’t know a feeling other than friendship existed. This was Mello he wasn’t easily embarrassed or taken down by anything. Strong Mello, brave Mello, courageous Mello. I wonder if Mello thought of himself the same way I thought of him? 

        Mello is only human. He must have doubts and insecurities. He simply doesn’t choose to let the world see them. I don’t need to be embarrassed with him. If I saw an angel I wouldn’t be embarrassed. Mello is an angel a hidden one. Most people don’t see the angel like qualities in Mello. He is only human they say. Only a person. My thought from earlier is dead wrong. Mello May only be a human, but he is also so much more. 

        I started to undress letting all my thoughts and worries drift away. I didn’t try to hide myself from him despite his blushes when I removed my pants. He loved me now and I didn’t need to hide from my lover. “Mello pass me my underwear.” Mello passed me my underwear trying not to blush too much. He was actually adorable.

” why do you wear underwear matt? They are so uncomfortable. Feels like a cage on my ass.” 

“Most people wear underwear during the day Mello. Your just special.” 

        Mello laughs at my use of the word special while directing at his use of underwear. Mello looked at his old leather outfit and sighed. 

“I am going to miss this outfit there are so many memories I made while wearing it” 

        I sighed sadly and looked down at the clothes. Mine was just a red and black striped shirt with some jeans. My whole closet was practically the same damn outfit. Mello’s outfit however was special more suspificaly the coat. I had given him the coat right before he left whammy’s house. It was important to him. 

“Why don’t you take it with you Mello? There’s enough room in your bag for one damn coat Afterall you had two whole damn outfits in there. The police won’t pull you aside for just one coat.” Mello glanced over at my car or more suspificaly the car we rented from the airport. 

“You think that your car will run?” I looked over at the car we had forgotten about. “It should run I don’t see why it wouldn’t.” 

“Ok let’s take your car then it’s faster than my bike not to mention less wet.” 

“Yeah you are right about that Mello.” We looked up at the sky. Rain fell fast. Rain at the night sky. I grabbed Mello’s jacket and our other clothes off the ground and threw them into the backseat of the car. “Ok Mello get in.” 

        Mello got in the passenger seat in the front as we looked at the church now in ruins. Somebody would see this at some point. Afterall the police were looking for miss Takada they would assume Mello had died with her in this building and everyone would grieve for having a ruined building and two dead people who some people yet different people believed to be heroes with no bodies left to burry.

        Near would see this and grieve for Mello’s death. Maybe Near cared. Maybe he didn’t give a damn. Near was always hard to figure out even back when we were children and me and him used to friends. Friends for a brief time after Mello left the orphanage. I always found him hard to figure out even upon our friendship. 

        Did Mello and Near really both think of each other as enemies or was that just something in Mello’s head? Maybe we will never know. I sighed as I climbed into the front seat and drove away from the ashes and debris. Mello holding my hand as I drove through the storm. 

        When we were back on the main highway I could see the streets of Japan lighting up with the most beautiful lights ever seen. Me and Mello simply drove through Mc Donald’s for food. It would be best to not be seen in a public restaurant in Japan until the Takada thing blows over. When we got back to our hotel room Mello opened his laptop. As soon as he did a giant letter N appeared.

” Just as I thought you aren’t dead Mello.”

” What do you want Near?!”

” Next week I am going to bring this case to a close and I am going to defeat Kira. This is a victory that is deserved by both of us And I would like your help.”

 Mello sighs.

” Why do you want my help Near?! Can’t you do this on your own like you have been doing?!”

” Mello please.”

” Fine! I will help you.”

” Good I am in Japan at the time being and I will give you the address to the place we have much to discuss. I would like you to check out of your hotel. Don’t leave any belongings behind that the police may use to track you down.” 

“Yeah I understand Near.”

” Also, is Matt alive or was his death an illusion?”

” I am right here Near.”

” Excellent news. I would like to work with you both we have much to discuss.” 

“When should we come over Near?” 

“As soon as possible I am going to give you the address to the place I am at. Write it down on a single piece of paper do not put it in your phone. It could be easily hacked. Second after you arrive at my place we will burn the page the address is written on.”

” Ok Near be there soon.”

       It was off to Nears we would go. I looked at the moon as Mello shoved all over things into the suitcase. We triple checked to make sure we hadn’t forgotten anything and checked out of our hotel. I looked at the moon again as we got to our car. Mello put our things inside.

” I love you Matt.”

” I love you too Mello.”

       Me and Mello kissed each other in the rain. We were in this together and we would defeat Kira with Near. Mello my dancer dancing in the rain.

 


	12. Meet Up

MATT’ POV

        It was dark and dull outside during the car ride. Rain still painted the sky like drops of crystal falling from the midnight. I looked out the window as buildings were lit up with colorful beautiful lights. It was dark and dull yet so beautiful. 

        Mello was driving as I looked over at him. His hair still wet from our kiss in the rain as the moon a luminated his beautiful face. It was late, but this city was so active. 

I sighed as I looked at Mello once more as he pulled into a parking lot of a local McDonald’s and we went inside. “Why do we have to meet Linder before seeing Near?”

” Near probably has some sort of plan he wants us to know about before our actual meeting. This is Near Afterall he isn’t exactly an open book that’s why I didn’t beat him at Whammy’s house.”

        I looked at Mello once more with affection. He was right Near wasn’t easy to read but I knew his intentions were good. Mello thought of Near as an enemy. After Mello left Whammy’s house in raging anger, I was friends with Near for about 5 months leading up to the day we both decided to leave.

        I wonder what Near was thinking. Why did Near want to work with us? I knew Near wasn’t a bad person. He didn’t see Mello as an enemy of his that was something only Mello saw. Since Mello was little and arrived at Whammy’s house at age six, he saw Near as an enemy and me as a friend but why?

        Did Mello know I had zero interest in becoming L since the beginning? Could he read me somehow? L always told me that I could probably pass Mello if I wasn’t so lazy all the time. I should get my head out of my video games and into the real game Roger said. I didn’t care I didn’t give a fuck maybe I should have but I didn’t. 

I was getting kind of hungry now. Being in a fast food place kind of triggers my hunger. I was going to go order some food. “Hey Mello, I’m going to go get some food do you want anything?”

” I’m not really hungry Matt. A coke would be kind of nice though.” 

“Ok I’m getting a large fry if you change your mind feel free to ask me for something or we can share the fries.” Mello smiled at me. “Ok Matt sounds good. You can go order I will wait at the table for Linder to arrive.”

” Ok Mello sounds good.” I gave Mello a quick kiss on the cheek then walked over to order food. I ordered two cokes and a large fry. The person who was working at the register gave me two large cups, so we could go to the vending machine and get the drinks. She said she would call the number on my receipt when my food was ready.

        I went over to Mello and handed him his cup. The two of us walked over to get our cokes together. Afterwards we sat back down at our table. “So, Mello how do you feel about seeing Near?”

” At first I didn’t want to hear anything from that sheep, but he seemed so relieved to hear we were alive.”

” He did didn’t he.”

” Maybe Near isn’t a bad person. Maybe I shouldn’t hate him so much. I mean it’s not like we have to become best friends but...”

” You can stop hating him?”

” Yeah.”

” You really should Mello. Near is my friend you can trust him. I understand that you can be slow to trust people but...”

” Can I give it a try?”

” Yeah exactly what I would have said.” Mello laughs “We finish each other’s sentences!” I smiled it’s been a while since he was this happy. I just hope something Linder tells us doesn’t ruin it.

        At that moment Linder walked in. She definitely had the looks of a business woman. Her hair was tidy, and she was in a business suit. Linder smiled as she saw us and walked over. Mello moved into the same booth as me, so Linder could sit across from us.

        Linder smiled as she began speaking. “Sorry to have you guys out so late I know it’s been an eventful night for you both.” Mello smiles “It’s perfectly fine this is to catch Kira. We are so close I can feel it.”

” yeah definitely. We should catch Kira by the end of the week if everything goes according to Nears plan.”

” I guessed he had a plan.” 

“He always does.”

”so, are you going to tell us about Nears plan?”

” A little bit but first I want to tell you a little about the SPK.” Mello and Linder were in deep conversation. They both were taking this meeting very seriously. “So, the SPK has four members. Me, Near, Rester and Gevanni. Gevanni isn’t with us at the minute he is trailing the man we suspect to be the second Kira.”

” I know the first Kira is a man named Light Yagami. Is the second Kira Misa Amane? She seems a little too stupid to be Kira.”

” Misa Amane used to be the second Kira but Light Yagami has her transfer her powers to a man named Teru Mikami.”

” So Teru Mikami is the second Kira?”

” yes, Gevanni saw him with one of the killer notebooks. However, this killer notebook was a fake the real killer notebook was locked in a safe at the bank. However, when Miss Takada was kidnapped by you Teru Mikami got the notebook out of the bank to write miss Takada’s name. Now Gevanni has forged a fake notebook and replaced the page Mikami will use on the meeting day. Mikami is too organized and uses exactly one page every single day. He will not use another page besides the replaced page.”

“I see.”

” Mikami is aware that the SPK is meeting in person with the task force and he knows our location. He will show up and try to kill us. At some point he will check to see if we are dead and commander Rester will seize him. Near will check the notebook and the person whose name wasn’t written down is Kira.”

” That’s very interesting. It seems like a good idea though it has risks. Even if Light Yagami is convicted he will try to escape.”

” That’s where you come in. You and Matt will be outside watching everything in secret and you will give Near a signal when Mikami starts writing names. Also, if Light Yagami tries to get away stop him at all costs even if it means killing him.”

” I understand Linder.”

” Also, near would like you and Matt to join the SPK. You will be payed by the government to be in it. Near likes Matt’s hacking skills and Mello’s intelligence. He trusts you guys too.” 

“He wants us to work with him?”

” Yes.”

” I will keep it in mind, but I want to see how this goes first.”

” Sounds good. So, do you agree to the plan?”

” Yes, I agree do you Matt?”

” Yes, I do Mello.”

” Great you guys just go to the address near gave you. He already has a room ready for you and everything.”

” Sounds good Linder.”

” Alright I should get home it’s really late now.”

” Ok see you later Linder” as Linder left our fries were delivered. Mello decided he wanted food after all. I suppose the meeting made Mello hungry. 

        After I ordered Mello’s food and it came, we ate and talked. I really enjoyed having a carefree meal with Mello at a fast food place. After eating we refilled our cokes for the drive. It was a little long two hours. We walked to the car confidently unsure what the future could Await.

 


	13. Dark Drives And Sheep Dreams

MELLO’S POV 

        Driving to Near’s place is fairly easy. The thing that isn’t easy is all the negative thoughts flooding my mind. I never expected to be one of the people to actually solve this case. I knew kidnapping Miss Takada was risky, but I didn’t think it could get us killed. I never would have let Matt help out if I thought we could die. 

        I was wrong Matt’s double was killed. What if it hadn’t been a double? What if it had been Matt? What if it had been Matt.... Matt.... my sweet Matt I have to protect you...

I couldn’t let anything happen to Matt. I just couldn’t. I would die before I let anything happen to Matt! I thought kidnapping Miss Takada wasn’t that dangerous. Probably due to all my mafia experience. I did much more dangerous things then a kidnapping while I was in the mafia. The mafia must have screwed up my intellect of what dangerous is. A kidnapping could be dangerous why didn’t I see that? Now me and Matt basically volunteered to help my old rival capture a killer who can kill just by knowing a name and face. A killer who could find out all those details just by looking at us. Shouldn’t I be more worried? Shouldn’t I fear death? Matt’s safety? I sighed as I reached for my coke that I brought along.

Matt was looking out the window again he was quite bored with himself. “Hey, Matt, why don’t you play your Nintendo? We have everything.” Matt sighed as he looked at me. “My Nintendo died, and I cannot charge it in the car.” I looked down at the closed Nintendo DS on Matt’s lap. “Oh, I see. Do you have anything else you can use? I mean you have your phone.”

” That’s dead too Mello.”

“Damn its Matt how fast do your dang devices die?!”

” Pretty fucking fast.”

        I sighed. I had to fucking piss. I didn’t know where a restroom was, and we still had an hour of driving left. I grabbed my phone and opened the Waze driving app. I typed in Restroom and it gave me directions to one ten minutes away. Damn it! Is there no closer restroom?! Matt looked at me as he saw me change course. “Mello, I think you are going the wrong way.”

” I know Matt. I need to fucking piss really fucking bad I had too much coke.”

” At least the coke tasted good right Mells?”

       I couldn’t really pay attention to Matt at the minute. I was too focused on not pissing in my fucking pants. These pants were very fucking expensive and if I pissed in them, they would be basically ruined. “Mello you are a dude if you got to piss so bad just get out of the car and piss in the grass.”

” Matt seriously? Only uncivil people piss in the fucking grass! I need a restroom!”

” Ok Mello if you say so. I see people piss in the grass back in LA all the time Mello.”

” Matt anything can happen in LA. Literally anything. Just because in LA people go outside and piss in the fucking grass like animals doesn’t mean that in Japan people do that. We aren’t in LA anymore Matt. Not everything is acceptable anymore.”

” So, if we were in LA you would take my advice and piss in the grass?”

” No, I still wouldn’t do it. Although I would understand your suggestion more.”

We finally arrived at the rest stop and I ran in. Matt walked fucking slow as usual. Matt is a slow walker. Probably has to do with the fact that he is very, very lazy. “Matt!! Hurry up!” Matt walked slightly faster but still not fast. “Why are you walking so slow!?”

” Mello this is the pace I always walk at. I am not walking very slow.” I grabbed Matt’s hand and yanked him into the rest stop. “Don’t you have to piss?” 

“No Mello I don’t.”

” Go look in that game store while I go then I will meet you there and we will go back to the car.”

        After I pissed, I met with Matt and we walked back to the car. He bought something from the game store. I didn’t know what, but I didn’t really care. As long as he is entertained for the rest of this car ride. When we finally arrived at Nears place it was still pitch-black outside. I saw Near waiting for us. He didn’t look too different from when I saw him last. He wasn’t any taller from a few months ago witch I kind of expected. His hair looked like it hadn’t been washed in a pretty long time. 

        Matt hadn’t seen Near since whammy’s house so Near probably looked different to him. Near had definitely grown in the last five years to reach five foot instead of four feet and eight inches. His hair was slightly curlier and some of it had gotten silver strips instead of just snowy white. Near didn’t normally change very much in terms of physical appearance. When I saw Near three months ago, he looked the exact same. 

“Hello Mello. Hello Matt. We meet again.”

” Hey Near. You look different!”

” I see no difference.”

” Of course, you see no difference Near. You are with yourself every single day!”

” Yes, Mello that much is true. Why don’t we go inside? You guys must be exhausted.”

” Yeah I’m beat! I need some sleep!”

” Very well Matt. Mello I am assuming you require a rest as well.”

” Yes, I do Near. I’m exhausted after all the fucking driving.”

” Very well. I hear Linder already went over the basics of the plan with you, so we don’t have much to discuss for the time being. Tomorrow we can eat lunch together and discuss roles in more detail.”

” Sure Near.”

” Fine Near.”

” I am quite glad that nothing horrible happened to Mello and Matt tonight while kidnapping.”

” Why?”

” You were a major part of my childhood we you not? I am friends with Matt. You may not consider us close Mello, but I still care about what happens to you.”

        I stood there speechless. I always thought he was emotionless and didn’t care about things like this. I never thought he would want to be friends with anyone or even interact with anyone. Near is always a closed book so I suppose I shouldn’t be that surprised he kept these thoughts hidden. Near led us to a bedroom with a king-sized bed.

” There is only one spare bed, so you and Matt have to sleep together. According to what I hear from Linder that should not be an issue.” 

“Yeah it will be just fine thanks.” 

After me and Matt got our suit cases and unpacked our stuff, we put on Pjs and lay in the big bed together. “Good night Mello.”

” Good night Matt.”

” I love you Mello.”

” I love you too.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Case you do not know Waze is a app where you type in the exact location of a place you want to go to and it gives you directions to get their from your current location. You can also type in something like restrooms like Mello did in this chapter and it will show you directions to the closest one. This app is free and should be avalible in the app store for I phones and probally Samsungs although i do not know for samsung because i use i phone. Please note it was not intentional for me to advertise Waze it just randomly came to mind while writing this chapter.


	14. Cheers For The Defeat Of Kira

MELLO’S POV

I woke up the sun was shining through the window because the curtains had been drawn. The beautiful bedroom was lit with sunlight it painted the walls. The sun hadn’t risen much yet. It was just beginning to peak the bottom of a mountain if that could be seen. Matt was still sleeping his orange tinted goggles sitting beside him on the end table. Matt always looked so beautiful when he slept. I didn’t know why but he just did.

I sighed looking at Matt as I forced my body out of bed. I didn’t have to wake Matt yet but with the early lunch meeting with Near I thought an early breakfast would be to my advantage. I kissed Matt on the cheek while he slept and looked at him for a while. I grabbed a small box containing a wedding ring I sighed. The time wasn’t right. I put the box back in a secret compartment where Matt wouldn’t find it or bother to look. I went downstairs and saw Near playing with a puzzle. 

Near looked up when he saw me. His baggy white PJ’s were the same ones he had on last night. I suppose they could have been a different pair of the same exact PJ’s, but I couldn’t tell. “Hey, Near, good morning.”

“good morning to you too Mello.”

” It could be better.”

” Always could be better couldn’t it?”

” Yeah I guess.”

I sat down on a chair close to the place Near was sitting. Near continued to play with his puzzle until his heart was content.  “Mello is it ok if I ask you a rather personal question?”

” How personal?”

” You won’t know until I ask Mello. If you don’t like it, you can simply choose not to answer.”

” Ok then I guess.”

” Was Mello thinking about proposing to Matt?”

” Why would you ask that?”

” It’s so obvious how much you love each other Mello. I simply think it would be logical for you to propose to Matt, so I was asking if you would.”

” If I answer do you promise not to tell Matt?”

” The secret is safe with me.”

” Ok then. Yeah, I bought a ring for him, but I want to do it when the time feels right. I really do think that Matt is the one, but I don’t want to make it seem like I am rushing into things. I dated people before and I never felt the way I feel with Matt. It’s just like something is meant to be. Me and Matt are meant to be.”

Near looks at me approvingly and speaks. “I think that you and Matt would be good together.” 

“Thank you Near.”

” Anytime.”

” You know maybe working with you permanently wouldn’t be so bad after all.” Near smiles and looks up from his puzzle again. “I was hoping you would say that Mello. I think the two of us working together would result in an L even better than before. We are both so smart and Matt has such great skills in computers. It seems like it would be best.”

” Hey Near.”

” Yes?”

” Sometimes I wonder if L intended for us to work together. What if this was never really a contest between you, me and Matt. What if that was something that was all in my head?”

” That’s always how I saw it Mello. Something that was in your head. It isn’t your fault Mello. You are competitive by nature some people are like that.”

” Yeah. Near I’m sorry I never apologized to you for all those years of bullying back at whammy’s house. For breaking your puzzles and getting mad when you got a mark even slightly higher than mine.” 

“Mello it’s ok. Whammy’s house was a hard place. It wasn’t really the ideal place for us to have to grow up in.”

” Yeah definitely.”

” I was wondering if we could just start fresh or something. We could work together for the greater good of the world Mello and maybe just maybe it could turn into friendship.”

” yeah.” I smiled. “Maybe it could Near.”

After a long discussion of catching up with each other I realized it was probably the first nice conversation I had with Near. The two of us got ready for lunch then I realized Matt was probably still sleeping. “Near I have to go wake Matt. Be right back.”

” Of course, Mello. I’m surprised someone would sleep this late.”

” This is typical for Matt. He always sleeps this late if he gets the chance.” Near started playing with his puzzle again as he waited for me to return with Matt. I walked up to the room and woke Matt. “Matt we are going to get lunch and discuss the plan remember?”

” Oh right. Sorry Mello.”

” It’s fine just get dressed fast me and Near are waiting.” Matt three on some jeans and a band tee shirt and we went downstairs together. Near was waiting for us in the main room and we walked out to the car together. When we finally got to the restaurant and went over the plan again, we started talking about after the case.

” Me and Mello are going back to California after the Kira case is done. We are going try to buy a house.”

” That’s nice Matt. I am going back to California too. Our main headquarters are close to LA. I will probably buy a house and just go to headquarters during the day.”

” Cool! Maybe we could work together we can buy houses on the same street! Or close to each other. I’m going to start living permanently with Mello.”

” I thought you were already living with Mello before you came here?”

” I was but we are going to live together officially as a couple!”

” That’s nice.”

We talked for a while before a chocolate cake arrived for us. I was clearly the one who picked out the cake. Matt has just suggested we order a cake to celebrate the soon defeating of Kira and I picked this chocolate beauty. “I knew that you would pick a chocolate cake!”

” You know me well Matt.”

” Who is going to cut the cake? I shouldn’t I’m horrible with cutting.”

” How about Mello cuts it then?”

I started cutting the cake. I cut a fairly big slice for everyone as Matt held up his glass. “Cheers for the soon defeat of Kira!”

” Cheers Matt! Cheers Near!”

” Cheers everyone.”

” Cheers for the defeat of Kira!”


	15. Death Of Kira

MELLO’S POV

 

                Today was the day. The day that we would capture Kira and go down in history. I knew this day would come so why was I so nervous? So much could go wrong. Somebody could die… They can’t die. Me, Near, Matt, the SPK members. The only person who deserves to die is him. “Lord Kira…. Your reign ends here...” Matt was getting dressed. He looked a little nervous and looked at me. “Hey Mello. You nervous?”

“A bit.” A bit now that was a lie. I didn’t want Matt to know how nervous I was it might make him nervous. Well more nervous then he already is. I stuck the engagement ring in my pocket. I started to gather thing I might need. A gun and handcuffs that Near gave me. I walked downstairs. I saw a new guy there and that Japanese girl we had been spying on. “Hey, Mello, isn’t that Misa Amane?”

“It is but what is she doing here?” Near looks over at me. “We kept her here to make sure she didn’t interfere with anything.”

“Oh, that makes since.” Misa is blindfolded and led down a hallway. “Gevanni take Misa to the hotel and meet us at the place we talked about. Matt and Mello Follow us and wait around the corner. Fifteen minutes after You see Light and the task force walk in wait outside. Don’t let anybody know that you are there. If Light Yagami tries to get out stop him.”

“Ok Near.”

“Ok I think everything is clear. Gevanni has taken Misa.” Near looks over at the task force member. “You are coming with us.” Near gets in his car with the rest of his team and the task force member. Me and Matt hop in our own car and follow them. When we got to an old looking place me and Matt turned a corner and we waited. After fifteen minutes we got out and we walked to the building and watched.

                “Soon a man will arrive and try to kill us. He will solve everything.” Near sat in the middle of the dirty looking room of the old warehouse.  “You mean somebody is going to come try and Kill us with a death note?!” This comment came from a young-looking man on the task force side. “Don’t worry. If you see that door open, then pretend you didn’t see it. If a man enters this room stay calm and pretend you don’t care.”

                Everyone on task force looked horrified. At that time, me and Matt see a man peak into the room. “GOD!” He starts writing names in the notebook. A few minutes later Near speaks. “Hey, you outside why don’t you come in?” The man doesn’t respond. Light Yagami starts talking. “You wrote the names, right? Then why don’t you come in?” Th man opens the door and walks in. “You know it’s funny how he responded to you so easily Light.”

“It doesn’t mean anything Near!”

“If you say so Light.”

“So Mikami how long has it been since you wrote the names?”

“35, 36, 37, 38…”

Light starts laughing in a very dark way. “I won Near.”

“44,45!” Mikami looks around the room. “What?! Why won’t they die!!??”  
“RESTER! GEVANNI! Get the notebook!” Rester and Gevanni tackle Mikami and grab the notebook. Near holds it up. I can confirm that the first four names are the real names of SPK Members. I can’t confirm the others but Light Yagami’s name is the only one not in here. Light you Kira.”

“THIS IS A TRAP! NEAR IS TRYING TO FRAME ME!!! I DON’T KNOW THAT GUY!!!”

“But god!” Mikami cuts himself and starts bleeding everywhere. The task force looks at Light sad as one of them walks up to Light with handcuffs as other falls to the floor. “Light why….” Light runs away and starts laughing insanely. “That is right Near I am Kira! I am trying to create a world without flaw and evil people! I will be the god of this new world!!” Light pulls a piece of paper out of his watch just like Takada had one in her bra. At this point Mikami lay on the floor dead as all the task force members look in horror.

Light starts writing Nears name on the page as one of the task force members points a gun at Light Yagami. “Matsuda no!” the guy who must be named Matsuda shot him anyway. “WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR SHOOTING MATSUDA!!!” Light had no more pens, so he started writing Near’s name in blood. “He is writing with his blood!!” Matsuda shoots Light again as Light tries to escape. I tackle Light and push him back in the room. “This is impossible! Mello is dead!!”

“You wish!” I rip his watch off in case he has more notebook pages in it. Rester handcuffs Light. “LET ME FREE!!!”

“No Light you are not going free.”

                Ryuk the shimagami flies into the room. “RYUK!! KILL THEM!! HURRY UP AND KILL THEM!!” The task force looks at Light in horror. “Don’t worry if Ryuk would have been willing to kill us for Light then he would have asked before.”  
“Alright I will do it.” Ryuk starts writing in his notebook. “THANK YOU RYUK!! SUCKS TO BE YOU NEAR!! YOUR GOING TO DIE IN FORTY-FIVE SECONDS!!”

“No Light the one who is going to die is you. I kind of thought you would be able to get yourself out of this one but if you are turning to me then you really are finished. It was fun Light while it lasted.”

“I am going to die…” Light starts crying and that guy named Matsuda cries a little too. I don’t feel bad for Light, but I do feel kind of bad for the task force. I mean they thought Light was a good guy. They were colleges and friends. Light stood their bleeding as it happened. Light Yagami fell to the floor. Light was dead. It was finally over.

“It’s over everyone. Kira is dead.” Ryuk flew out as Near burned both the death notes to ash. Near looked at the task force. “It is for the best to destroy these notebooks.”

 

5 MONTHS LATER

                Light Yagami had a nice burial by his family and friends. Near had let his mom believe he was a good person. Sayu Yagami found out the truth from Matsuda one night and asked Near about it. The two became close ever since.

I was back in LA with Matt. We moved into a nice house together and settled down for a while. The two of us had become official members of the SPK. I was the leader along with Near and Matt was a hacker. I walked with Matt and smiled. We were walking on the beach. Matt tried to keep walking, but I stopped him. “Mello is something wrong?” I kneeled down in front of Matt and pulled out the wedding ring. The time was right.  “Mello…”

“I love you Matt you make me the happiest person alive. I don’t want anything more then to be with you forever so please... Will you marry me Matt?”

“Yes! Of course, I will Mello! I love you!”

Me and Matt kissed as we walked back to our car. There was a time when things were rough but now everything is perfect.

 

 


	16. Unbreakable

1 year later 

MELLO’S POV 

        I was sweating like crazy as Near helped me get into my suit. I felt I could barely move as Near adjusted my tie. “Mello why so nervous?” Me and Near has become close friends of the past year. Although Near has opened up to me a little more than most there were still things he would never understand. “What do you mean why am I nervous?! I am about to get married Near! I have every right to be nervous as hell!”

” I am sorry that I have offended you Mello. It was just a question.” Near cared about me in his own weird Near way. Near wasn’t like most people he had his own way of doing almost everything. This includes how he interacts with people and how he cares about people. Near was back here comforting me during my doubt. It was an easy choice to make Near the best man. I didn’t know too many people and Near had gotten pretty close with us. “Explain your feelings to me Mello. What are these feelings? Are they second thoughts?”

” It’s not like I am having second thoughts. I am just extremely nervous. My body is sweating, and I can barely move and....are you taking notes?!”

” I thought it would be necessary in case I need to review this emotion again. What is this emotion called?”

” NEAR!!!”

“Sorry Mello.” I sighed as I sat in a chair. “I am a fucking mess Near I don’t know if I can do this.” Near smiles then looks at me. “I know you can do it Mello. You love Matt, right?” 

“Of course, I love Matt. I love Matt more than anything in the world. I would do anything for Matt!”

” Mello isn’t this Simply saying that you love Matt in front of a crowd of people? If you love Matt, then what’s the problem?” I sigh and look at Near. “You are right Near I am worried about something that I shouldn’t be worried about.” Me and Near sit and Talk then Near starts walking out. “Wedding starts in fifteen minutes I need to be at the Isle with Matt.”

” Near wait!” 

“Yes Mello?” 

“Is the person coming to do my hair and vail?”

” Yes, they should be here any minute Mello. Oh, Mello don’t eat before the wedding you are in an all-white suit and you might get chocolate or something on it.”

” Ok and thanks for the advice.” Near walks out and a hair person walks in. She does my hair and vail really nicely. Before I knew it, the wedding was starting. I stood before big brown doors nervous as hell. A little girl from our street was in front of me as our flower girl. I took a deep breath and the doors opened. The flower girl walked out throwing flowers across the aisle. Our hair person straightened me vail and I walked out.

        Matt looked at me I could see his eyes widen with desire and it made me feel special. I walked up the isle slowly one foot after the other. Me vail was very long and dragged slowly behind me. Everyone in the audience looked at me in my beautiful white suit. I was holding back tears. I had let the fear go and I was never happier. I saw Matt clearly, he looked like he was about to cry. Matt my Matt. Soon he would be officially mine. I finally got up to the front of the isle where Matt stood. Matt reached for my hand and I quickly took it. I wanted to take in all of this special moment with him. This was our moment. Our special day.

The Priest stood at the very front of the isle and spoke loud and clear as the wedding music stopped. “We are gathered here today to witness the union of Mihael Keehl and Mail Jeevas.” Matt took both of my hands and held them tightly. Absolutely nothing could ruin this moment. “First let’s begin with Mail’s vows.” Matt looked at the audience then back at me.

” From the day I met Mello I knew something was meant to be. His beautiful blonde hair and ice blue eyes always made me feel comfortable even when they would frighten most. Mello always helped me though the hardest of times. I always helped Mello in return. When Mello confessed his love for me something about me felt right. Apart of me that felt wrong before. I felt completed. You complete me Mihael Keehl and I know you will be with me to support me as long as I may live. I love you more than the earth needs the sun. My Mello forever and always.” I was about to cry I loved Matt so fucking much.

” Alright now for Mihael Keehl to say his vows.” I looked at the audience then back at Matt just like Matt had done before. 

“The day I met Matt I knew we would be friends. He would run down the hallways of Whammy’s with a smile on his face. Red Nintendo in hand. The day I left Whammy’s without him is the biggest regret I have in my life. I should have taken him with me. He was my everything I just was blinded at the time. Years past until one day I saw Matt again at a mafia gig. My heart practically stopped beating when I saw his face. My Matt has come back for me. Matt and I started living together as he lifted the guilt from my chest. Matt also saved my life from an explosion and I will be forever grateful for that. I proposed to Matt knowing that he would complete me. He is my sun, my moon and my everything. I love you Mail Jeevas and I will continue to love you for the rest of your life.”

” Alright now it is time for the marriage. Mail repeat after me. I Mail Jeevas take thee Mihael Keehl to be my wonderful wedded husband. I will take care of him through sickness and health. I will be with him through good times and bad. I will love him forever and always.”

” I Mail Jeevas take thee Mihael Keehl to be my wonderful wedded husband. I will take care of him through sickness and health. I will be with him through good times and bad. I will love him forever and always.” Near passed over a pillow with the rings and Matt slid one onto my ring finger.

” Mihael repeat after me. I Mihael Keehl take thee Mail Jeevas to be my wonderful wedded husband. I will take care of him through sickness and health. I will be with him through good times and bad. I will love him forever and always.”

” I Mihael Keehl take thee Mail Jeevas to be my wonderful wedded husband. I will take care of him through sickness and health. I will be with him through good times and bad. I will love him forever and always.” I took the other wedding ring and slid it on Matt’s ring finger. “I pronounce you husband and husband! You may kiss the groom!” Matt picked me up and kissed me hard. I love Matt so much. This is the happiest day of my life. We walked down the aisle together as people cheered. We walked outside the church and got into a limo together and got driven to the wedding party.

We arrived at the wedding party just when all our guests started arriving. Lots of people came to congratulate us on our marriage then went to get champagne and celebrate for us. Near came over and we talked for a good amount of the party. I saw a girl in a beautiful purple dress standing alone. “Hey, Near, why don’t you ask her to dance?” 

“Sayu Yagami?”

” Yeah I saw you guys talking the other day you seemed like good friends. So why don’t you ask her to dance?”

” I don’t know Mello I’m a bit shy.”

” You will never get anywhere if you stay shy all your life Near. You have to start someplace so why don’t you causally go ask her. If she says no, then just act understanding and walk away. No harm in asking.”

” Ok Mello but if this goes poorly for me, we will talk later.”

” Fine just go ask. I want to have a dance with Matt before we cut the cake.”

” Ok Mello.”

        Near walked over to Sayu and the two talked for a little while. Then Near asked her to dance and they started dancing together. Sayu rested her head on Nears shoulder as she got tired on the dance floor. I took Matt by the hand and led him to the dance floor with me. We slow danced for a while then Gevanni shouted that it was time to cut the cake. 

        The cake was very good. And most people came for seconds and drink more champagne too. When all the cake was gone, and the last glass of champagne was drunk it was time for the final dance just me and Matt. I took Matt to the dance floor and started to slow dance with him. “I love you so much Mello.”

” I love you too Matt.”

” I am never going to leave you ever.”

” I will never leave your side Matt. You mean everything to me. My sweet husband.” Matt blushed as the song ended and it was time to throw the bouquet. I threw those flowers hard and Sayu Yagami caught them. Me and Matt walked to our limo as everyone cheered. We got in and shut the door as we let down the windows. Everyone cheered for us still. 

“You ready for our honeymoon in Hawaii Mello?”

” You bet I am baby. ~”

” Some people on our street think this is crazy. Our relationship, our experiences and everything. I don’t agree with that.”

” They are wrong our relationship isn’t crazy.” Matt smiles and looks at me. “it isn’t crazy but sometimes life can be we are on this road together.”

” Do you know what our relationship is Mello?”

” What is it baby?”

” It’s unbreakable.”

” Your right Matt. We are unbreakable.” We kissed and held hands as we drove to the airport at sunset.

~THE END~


	17. Bonus- Afterwards Timeline

What happens after this story ends

January 28th, 2010- Light Yagami dies and Mikami Kills himself after going insane.  
February 1st, 2010- Matt turns 20  
February 3rd, 2010- Near, Matsuda and Mello receive medals of courage for directly standing up to Kira  
February 23rd, 2010- Light Yagami’s funeral is held with task force members and close family and friends attending  
July 7th, 2011- Mello proposes to Matt  
August 24th, 2011- Near turns 19  
November 26th, 2011- Sayu finds out the truth about her brother one night from Matsuda when he is drunk and goes to question Near and the SPK.  
December 13th, 2011- Mello turns 22  
February 1st, 2011-Matt turns 21   
February 14th, 2011- Misa Amane kills herself from depression over the loss of Light Yagami  
August 12th, 2012- Mello and Matt get Married  
August 24th, 2012- Near turns 20   
September 15th, 2012- Near starts dating Sayu Yagami  
December 13th, 2012- Mello turns 23  
February 1st, 2013- Matt turns 22  
August 24th, 2013- Near turns 21  
March 26th, 2013- Mello and Matt adopt a one-year old girl from Croatia who is named Masha  
December 13th, 2013- Mello turns 24  
February 1st, 2014- Matt turns 23  
March 1st, 2014- Mello publishes a book about their experiences it becomes popular  
April 12th, 2014 – Near proposes to Sayu Yagami  
December 13th, 2014- Mello turns 24  
February 1st, 2015- Matt turns 23  
August 2nd, 2015- Near and Sayu Yagami get married  
August 24th, 2015- Near turns 22  
December 2nd, 2015- Sayu Yagami joins the SPK  
December 13th, 2015- Mello turns 25  
February 1st, 2016- Matt turns 24  
August 24th, 2016- Near turns 23  
December 2nd, 2016- Sayu Successfully gives birth to a little boy Who is named Liam

Thank you everyone who took the time to read this Story! I really hope you enjoyed it I am really proud of myself for taking the time to write this. It took lots of determination and hard work to write this fanfiction. I would especially like to thank all the people who talked to me through my Instagram (Light_The_Detective) And supported this fic and helped inspire me. Again, a major thanks to everyone who took the time to sit down and read this. I am glad you enjoyed my work!

On another note I am currently working on holiday shorts for death note. You can request a story and ship and I will write a holiday story from it. Requests are open Now until Christmas Eve. This story will be called “Death Note Holiday Shorts” and it will be posted on my AO3 account just like this story. Thank you everyone and I hope to see you soon!


End file.
